<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just A Little Taste Babe by DestielSnot</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22931551">Just A Little Taste Babe</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielSnot/pseuds/DestielSnot'>DestielSnot</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Styles - Fandom, Louis Tomlinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Alpha Harry, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Band, BDSM, BDSM Scene, Blow Jobs, Bottom Louis, Dom Harry, Fluff, Gags, Hand Jobs, Just a short drabble because i feel horrible for taking so long to publish works, Light BDSM, M/M, Nipple Play, Omega Louis, Omega Verse, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Praise Kink, Smut, Soft BDSM, Spit Kink, Sub Louis, Top Harry, Twink Louis, kind of??</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:55:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,866</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22931551</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielSnot/pseuds/DestielSnot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Louis' thin petal pink lips strained to stay stretched open, his teeth grazing the beryl ball-gag that sat heavy against his tongue. His jaw was already starting to ache but he willed himself to focus on something else, anything else as a distraction. Like the heat that was surging through him, settling in the pit of his stomach and the apples of his cheeks which were no doubt flushed a pretty shade of rose. "</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>122</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>ok</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Just A Little Taste Babe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Short abo bdsm drabble to hold people over while I attempt to finish the two fics I'm halfway through writing. I lose motivation so easily because I end up thinking everything I've written so far is crap and just leave it to sit collecting digital dust which sucks lol. Anyways enjoy and if you have any recommendations or prompts you'd like to see just let me know!</p><p>You can message me over on instagram at destielsnot, where I post art and random crap, as well as roleplay bandom/fandoms!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Louis' thin petal pink lips strained to stay stretched open, his teeth grazing the beryl ball-gag that sat heavy against his tongue. His jaw was already starting to ache but he willed himself to focus on something else, anything else as a distraction. Like the heat that was surging through him, settling in the pit of his stomach and the apples of his cheeks which were no doubt flushed a pretty shade of rose. If he tilted his head back and looked up, he'd be able to tell because there was a large mirror hung on the ceiling.</p><p>His bright blue eyes darted around the room — their <em>play</em>room. The walls were a warm grey, a significant contrast to the floor boards that were stained red-oak and covered with a black carpet. Two large dressers lined one of the walls, their toys kept in their respectful drawers. Across from them, closer towards the door, was a bondage bench and massage table that had ankle and wrist restrains hanging loosely from the sides.</p><p>Louis was sat on top of the bondage bed — a bed that appeared normal at first but held lots of goodies hidden within — that was practically in the center of the room, his short legs tucked under his big bum, hands behind his back. The black sheets beneath him were quickly getting soiled, slick leaking steadily out of him in anticipation and slathering his thick thighs and calves because of his position.</p><p>He didn't dare move though, sitting completely naked and still despite the dull aching of his back and facial joints that he loved <em>oh</em> so much. He wanted to be good for his Alpha. Louis' eyes squeezed shut for a moment as he took in a few big breaths though his nose. Time seemed to be going by painfully slow, in fact he wasn't even quite sure how long he had been down here. He was slowly slipping into his headspace though, a combination of his Omega and Sub mindset, his mind starting to become fuzzy around the edges, thoughts fumbling around before ultimately clearing out.</p><p>It felt like forever before Louis heard the door open, his eyes following the movement across the room. Harry had entered, closing the dark door behind himself. He was clad in only a pair of grey joggers, the fabric hanging loosely off of his sharp hips. His curly dark hair rested messily, some strands tumbling down his shoulders and framing his angular face. Louis could tell he had been running his fingers through the locks, probably out of habit.</p><p>Harry walked over to the bed, humming lowly in approval before speaking up in a slow drawl. "Look at you pet." His ring-clad hand came out to grip the Omega's chin roughly, tilting his head up causing the drool that had pooled in his mouth to slip down the sides of his face.</p><p>"So fucking gorgeous, huh?" Harry muttered, his large thumb swiping under Louis' bottom lip and catching some saliva. He promptly let go of Louis' chin, allowing his head to drop forward once again.</p><p>"Lay down." The Alpha commanded, Louis quickly fumbling to comply. He laid down on his back, arms raising above his head and fingers locking, just like he had been taught. His tan body was on full display, muscles stretched and skin taut. His half-hard cock lay against his stomach, little beads of silver precum dripping down onto his pulled abdomen.</p><p>Harry crawled on top of the bed, settling himself partially over Louis. His hands reached out, fingers ghosting over the Omega's skin just lightly like feathers. Harry trailed his soft touches up and down Louis' sides, pressing down slightly at the dip of his waist, painted nails digging down into the supple caramel flesh.</p><p>Harry's ministrations had Louis painting past the ball-gag, drool collectively dripping down both sides of his mouth and falling onto the bed sheets beneath his head. The Alpha trailed his fingers up to Louis' chest, his index and thumb of both pinching Louis' light pink nipples, rolling the hardening buds between them.</p><p>Louis moaned, the sound muffled as he pushed his chest up into Harry's touch. The rough friction on his chest felt wonderful, — he had always been so sensitive, especially when it came to his nipples, and his Alpha always took full advantage of that inside and out of the playroom — the little tingles turning into small jolts of pleasure that shot right down his spine and to his prick, making it twitch against his pudgy belly.</p><p>He whimpered around the ball-gag, fingers tightening their hold above his head. It took everything in him not to undo them and reach out for his alpha, grip his broad shoulders and feel Harry's warm skin under his palms and fingertips.</p><p>"You're such a good pet," Harry praised, his left hand leaving Louis' now pert and dark pink nipple to grip at his small cock instead. He jerked his hand lazily, the heat of his palm and rough grip making the Omega moan.</p><p>Harry's thumb darted over the slit of his cock with every tug upward, pulling at the tight skin smoothly, pre-cum acting as a partial form of lubricant. Louis' hips bucked up into his Alpha's hand steadily, quiet pants slipping from his mouth and nose. He could feel the heat in his tense stomach uncurling, his thighs and cock twitching as a sign of his oncoming release.</p><p>Louis was so fuckin' close, head tilted back, feathery light brown hair slightly fanning out over the sheets, framing his face, as his chest heaved with his quick air intake. The Omega's thighs squeezed close, his eyes falling shut as he was just about to come — then it was gone. The tight heat of Harry's large hand was quickly replaced with the cool air of the room. He whinged, the ball-gag continuing to muffle his wounds and words.</p><p>"<em>-ease</em>." Louis begged, now heavy and dark eyes opening back up so he could look at his Alpha who was still partially straddling him.</p><p>"I'm sorry, what was that love?" Harry asked, plush lips tilted into a crooked smirk that had one of his dimples popping out, knowing damn well Louis couldn't actually respond.</p><p>"<em>Mmm</em>.." Louis mumbled in reply, cerulean orbs beginning to water because of his aching cock that desperately needed attention. He already felt spent, and he thought he deserved an award for being so good so far. Hence why he felt the need to whinge out.</p><p>Harry hummed, giving Louis a slow once over. His hand came up to rest on the Omega's puffed out cheek, his thumb pushing down slightly causing more saliva to drool out past Louis' stretched mouth and drip down his chin in a steady stream.</p><p>The Alpha smirked, his head dipping down to lap at the excessive amount of drool around the ball-gag. Louis couldn't help but moan, finding something <em>so extremely</em> <b>hot</b> about that, his chest heaving at a faster pace. He rubbed his thighs together, his sweet-scented slick creating a smooth friction.</p><p>"Please Harry," Louis begged, his words barely recognizable, coming out as '<em>-ease -ry</em>'. Harry understood exactly what he was trying to say despite that.</p><p>"Since you've been so good pet, waitin' for me all proper like a present," Harry started, sitting up straight and inching his way down Louis' body so that he was level with the Omega's pink-strained prick. "'m gonna suck your cock, an' I'm givin' you permission to use your hands."</p><p>Louis made a desperate happy sound and quickly unlocked his fingers, his hands automatically going down to card and grip at Harry's long curls, pulling tightly once he felt the Alpha's mouth envelope the sensitive tip of his cock. Harry's tongue darted over the slit, collecting the pre-cum bubbling there before sucking him down farther. He bobbed his head slightly, making his way down Louis' shaft til he reached the base. His tongue lazily licked up the hypersensitive underside with every lift of his head, causing the Omega to moan loudly around the gag in his mouth.</p><p>Louis' jaw felt like it was splitting but he could barely focus on the pain of it because of Harry's way too talented tongue and lips. The heat that was previously coiling in the pit of his stomach started up again, making his small toes curl inward and his thighs quiver.</p><p>Louis' hands slipped down to Harry's neck and shoulders, nails digging into the skin, marking up the unmarred flesh as the Alpha continued to suck and lick and bob his head in a steady rhythm. Louis' hips lifted on their own accord, rolling slightly. His eyes squeezed shut, muffled curses leaving his open mouth.</p><p>He was so <em>bloody</em> close, had been for what felt like forever and Harry's hot wet mouth and tight throat felt like Heaven. He practically screamed past the gag when he finally came without warning, ropes of cum sliding down Harry's throat which he promptly swallowed. Harry licked Louis clean afterwards before pulling off when he became to sensitive.</p><p>"Let's get that gag off you now love." Harry said as he sat back up, his already low voice slightly hoarse. He chastely leaned forward and undid the ball-gag's straps, placing it on the bed beside them. He'd clean it off later seeing as that wasn't his first priority right now, Louis was always his first.</p><p>Louis immediately closed his mouth once the gag was out, licking his chapped yet slick lips, his jaw tingling and shooting sparks of pain upwards. He could already feel the headache that was starting to form. Harry reached his hands up, massaging the aching and stiff joints with his thumbs causing Louis to sigh lightly, purring under his breath.</p><p>"'m gonna get you some ibuprofen and water. Then I'm gonna give you a nice warm bath, how's that sound?" Harry asked, his fingers continuing to work on the sore muscles. Louis nodded his head in reply, not wanting to move his mouth at all.</p>
<hr/><p>Louis laid curled up next to Harry, the Alpha gently tracing patterns along the bumps of his spine as he slept. He fell asleep rather quickly after his lovely bath, — Harry added his favourite scented bath bomb and lots of bubbles — the pain in his jaw having turned to a dull-ache because of the medicine.</p><p>Harry crooned quietly, his hand halting it's ministrations and just resting on Louis' lower back at the curve of his plump arse. He wasn't tired at all but he kept his movements to a minimum so he didn't accidentally wake his sleeping Omega who looked rather adorable all nestled up against his side.</p><p>His golden hair was still slightly damp and starting to curl, framing his sleeping face that was smushed against Harry's chest. His little lips were parted and his eyes were closed, brown lashes resting against his sharp cheeks that were still slightly flushed from the bath. Louis always got knackered after a bit of playtime, no matter how tame it was, like tonight.</p><p>"So fuckin' adorable." Harry whispered with a huff to himself, his other hand combing back Louis' hair as he stared at his mate adoringly.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos' are greatly appreciated and I love them to bits.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>